moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rurhan Nash
Rurhan Warmane (Born Rurhan Nash) is a recently joined member of the Blades of Greymane , and is inside training under Ranets Daggerfang to join the Navy, in which he will be promoted to Chief Petty Officer once he has finished his training and is enlisted into the Navy permanently. Description (Human) What can be seen of Rurhan well as a Human is found here. If it's first glance, to something rarely seen, it'll be listed here. First Glance When first seen, Rurhan is a fairly sized man armored to the bone. He carries two large bastard swords on his back, both blackened from something, and is covered in red and black plate. It can be seen he wheres a tabard with two Wolves howling, in between them is a moon; representing the Blades of Greymane. Main Body Overall, Rurhan is a medium sized man. He is reaches 5'11 in height, but is heavily built. It can be seen that this man is a strong athletic, especially when he is out of armor. Rurhan's legs are thick, and so are his arms. But they're not as large as they could be. Facial Rurhan has a clean face, showing how young he is. His eyes are yellow like a wild creature, but he is fairly civilized. His brown hair is wrapped into a ponytail most of the time, and he has a slight scar under his right eye. His right eye could then be noticed that it is damaged, as if he is a quarter of the way blind. Few know can tell this, but it is still there. Arms & Armour Rurhan's weapons & armor are listed here. Armour Arms Tattoos, Piercings, Scars, etc. Easily noticed, there is a scar under Rurhan's right eye. The eye is half blind from this scar, and since this he can only see 75% of a normal person's sight. On Rurhan's back is the Nash family tattoo - found on most members of the Nash Family - of a crow. This tattoo is far larger then other's, as it is on the heir. The picture is of a crow flying up, wings wide-spread in flight, and covers most of his back. Description (Worgen) Rurhan changes distinctly in many places when transforming into Worgen form, here is his Worgen description. First Glance When seen as a Worgen, Rurhan is likely charging you down. He is likely armored inside red and black plate, covering nearly every inch of his body. He will either be unarmed, or carrying two large bastard swords blackened down. Facial Rurhan as a worgen is rarely slow enough for you to see his face. His eyes are yellow, like a feral beast. His teeth are sharp canined, and his fur is greyish-black. The chin of this worgen is the same color as the rest of it's fur, which is uncommon, and has spiky hair when moving from throat to chin. Main Body Overall inside Worgen form, Rurhan looks average in height, a bit stronger in weight, and always feral-like. He is heavy-set in look, especially in his arms and legs. Tattoos, Scars, Piercings, etc. History From a young age, Rurhan has had a hard life. Here shows just how hard of a life he has had. Young Age At a young age, Rurhan was a happy child. He and his younger brother, Temer, would always be the rascals in the block having fun and disrupting work. Life was simple, they had a medium economy family and not that many worries for some time. Those were the good years. Rurhan's father, was a Naval Veteran. He was a good friend to many, but there were those who had taken their grudges too far. The Fire Around the age of 9, things took a turn. He was out playing with his brother at the time when it happened. He heard the explosion, and turned to look where it came from. Their house, was on blazing fire. Temer and Rurhan's parents had died inside the so called "fire". They were told it was an accident, but they were not told about the true reason behind the fire, few were. Adoption Temer and Rurhan were both taken to the adoption agency. Temer, still young, was happily adopted. His new parents agreed that the two could keep in touch, even though they didn't have enough room in the house for Rurhan. Rurhan and his brother kept in touch by writing, but nothing always stays good. For the next 5 years, Rurhan was alone. No one adopted him, he was to old. Around 13 years old, Rurhan found a father figure in a man named "Dash Eckman", or known to him better as "Feng". At the age of 14, Rurhan was adopted by Feng and brought into his family. Feng taught him to fight from there on, preparing him for the future. The Northgate Rebellion At the age of 19, Rurhan enlisted for the Northgate Civil War, joining the side of the loyalists. He was placed under "Ranets Daggerfang " as his second in command because of his birth father's history. After winning the war, Rurhan found himself working as a guard; for all he knew was battle. Betrayal / the Worgen When the Worgen began attacking Gilneas city, Rurhan was one of the last to leave. He was escorting a group of unafflicted civilians out of the city, when he was betrayed. They'd been moving through the quickest route, and had to go through an alley. Making sure nothing followed them, they moved quickly through the alley. Down came Feng, transforming into a worgen, onto Rurhan. That was the last he remembered before getting knocked out. Awakened For the next 3 to 4 years, Rurhan was feral. He and a group of other worgens had moved their way South, into Duskwood. For the next many years, nothing mattered to him. It was like he was a true wolf. Soon, Rurhan had found himself tracking something large and alone. He found it, a larger civilized Worgen. Valrick Warmane. Rurhan attacked, but after a battle he was knocked out. Valrick brought him to Darnassus, where the Night Elves performed the Ritual of Awakening on him. He remembered nothing of being Feral, only what he was told. He did remember, Feng dropping down on him. Rurhan wanted revenge, so he began looking for others to help him, others who could help him defeat the monster of a man. Training Re-Enlistment Personality Quirks Rurhan is notably respectful, but very serious. Nothing gets past his wall of being serious, at least if it does it's never happened since the accident involving his parents. Friendships Friendships and Relationships are listed here. :: Ranets Daggerfang - Rurhan served under Ranets inside the Northgate Rebellion, and now is being taught on the Navy by him so that he can follow inside his father's footsteps. Themesong! Rurhan's themesong. This really fit my character and myself, even if it is based off of another game. Some of the lyrics! "As a child you would wait. And watch from far away. But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream! Here we are, don't turn away now We are the Warriors that built this town." Trivia *Rurhan is half blind inside his right eye, he can still see out of it just not very well; as his left his perfectly fine. *Rurhan wishes to be apart of the Navy, like his birth Father was. *Rurhan has always wanted a Hound for a pet, but he has never been able to get one. *Rurhan's full birth name is "Rurhan James Nash". *Rurhan's middle name, James, was obtained to honour is ancestor "James Nash". Gallery Navy CPO.png|Rurhan's Chief Petty Officer Slides. Rurhan Upper Body.jpg|Rurhan. Rurhan Full Body.jpg|Another picture of Rurhan, as a human. WoWScrnShot 062515 230739.jpg|Another picture of him, this time as a worgen. Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Footmen Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Nash Family Category:Chief Petty Officers Category:Characters